


In All The Worlds

by Hiraiya



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates, idk i read The Song of Achilles and my mind is just full of SOULMATES AU!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraiya/pseuds/Hiraiya
Summary: In all the worlds that we are fortunate enough to exist, even in all the ones that we are not, there will only be you and I.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	In All The Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ please accept this soulmate fic written in under an hour impulsively made to fill the hole that The Song of Achilles has left in my heart.

My earliest memory of his is through a screen. His hair dyed with red with glasses to match. I could not help but think how his slender fingers looks perfect in the presence of the strings. 

Park Jaehyung, the small text at the side of the television says.

I could not understand it, but I knew he is no stranger to my soul.

_I dreamt that night, in a myth yet to be forgotten, where our names were not our names and our faces are not our faces, yet I know it is him; the boy with the guitar and red hair. He would whisper promises of victory.  
“I'm going to be the first,” he would say, “because you are the reason. Swear it.”_

_He was not allowed to be soft there, Aristos Achaion - the greatest of all heroes, the best of the Greeks, but he was the boy with the lyre to me, the man who wept and cried for my name when I ceased to be._

_He was right and wrong at the same time; even after him, you still cannot name a hero who is happy._

_I forgot all about it at the first sight of daylight, only a deep ache for a lost part of my soul remains. ___

The first time I saw his face in person, he had dyed his hair to match the sun and I could not help the deep longing to touch it - as if I have spent a lifetime running my fingers to those smooth locks. "I wish it was longer," I thought. 

He still played the strings as naturally as breathing, his long delicate fingers dancing with the music. A boy with his eyes closed as the notes surrounds him. There was nothing as beautiful as that sight for my nineteen year old self. 

That night I prayed and thank the heavens for letting us be in the same company. 

_In another lifetime, after centuries of retribution for all the lives we have taken, the hard sculpture of his body framed with scars from battle turned soft and clear. “Lady Ella,” I would call her, full of cheer as she flashes me her smile - the same unchanging smile that I would recognise in all my lifetimes._

_We wed in that life, finally._

_We bid goodbye to the world together, in each other's arms as fire surrounds us._

I remember the first time he said my name. 

_“Wonpil.”_

I almost wept then, though that might be because of the harsh training we go through everyday. He was merely asking for the aux cord that sat beside me, yet my hand would not stop shaking. There was a sadness to it, the lacking of an unknown spirit to his voice. I could not understand the urge to hold him and whisper forgotten dreams in his shoulders. I was afraid of it, the ache inside of me that belongs to him. 

I merely held the cord for him to hold on to, making sure to not let our fingers touch. 

_The life I shared with him, before this one, was bittersweet. We had given up; we did our search and came up with nothing, accepted that this is one of those lifetimes where the other isn't. We met at the nursing home. We spent two years together until I passed away._

When I got used to his presence, when the habit of carrying a handkerchief for my sweaty palms around him came naturally to me, when the stuttering stopped and I could talk to him naturally, we were told that we will be performing in the same group. It elated me - to be a part of his story. “I will be making music with him,” I thought, “something that is a part of the two of us would live forever. 

It was then that I recognised it, this affection that will solely be reserved for him. 

The day we got together, we were watching a movie like we always do. It was our thing, a Jae and Wonpil thing. He was never a fan of anime but he did like animated films and this one was highly recommended; Kimi No Na Wa, Your Name. As the main characters reunite, we felt the ache one feels after a vivid dream. Despite the silence, we heard each other's yearning. 

We spent that night trying to remember the names we once knew of the other and thought that it did not matter. He is Jae and I am Wonpil and we would still hold on to each other no matter what name we go by. 

The members found us asleep in the same bed the next day, his arms wrapped around my abdomen. We woke up to clapping and shouts of finally. 

_In worlds where there is I but no him, where there is him and no I, we wander and searched for each other until there is nothing to search for anymore. We wait, until the new beginning, where we may search and meet again._

Now, in this lifetime, where we whisper the names we are given to each other's ears as if afraid of forgetting once morning comes, we hide behind closed curtains - far from the watchful eyes of people invested in the life of artists. We live and love and love and love. Until this lifetime is done, until I have consumed all the time given to us in this life, I will wait for us to meet again. 

_In all the worlds that we are fortunate enough to exist, even in all the ones that we are not, there will only be you and I._

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so sorry I know there were a lot of grammatical errors T_T will probably edit it in the future (hopefully without cringing)
> 
> Anyways thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> twitter: @eajaepil  
> Curiouscat: @forjanuary_


End file.
